goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
First White House Down/McDuck Dynasty
Season 4, Episode 13: First White House Down/McDuck Dyansty Aired: July 29, 2013 Previous: Jaws The Great and Powerful/Old Spock's Off Their Spockers Next: Lone Rango/Doctor Who's Line Is It Anyway? First White House Down/McDuck Dynasty is the 13th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 91st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary First White House Down: It's a MAD sequel as George Washington once again picks up his axe to fight the dreaded cherry trees! McDuck Dynasty: A rich, old duck tries to teach his three grandnephews how to be real ducks. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for UFO's all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 3:00 PM:' Stan Lee releases his own fragrance so that comic book fans can stop smelling like sweaty teenagers and start smelling like sweaty teenagers with superpowers. #*'Saturday, 8:00 PM:' George Lucas gets married and then the screen quickly turns to the end credits. #*'Monday, 1:00 PM: '''Scientists make a 3D map of the human brain... and find this! #Opening Scene #'First White House Down''' (Movie Parody of White House Down/MAD sequel to George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper) #Animated Marginals segment #The World's Famous Rockets! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Automobile Correct (Spoof on an Automobile) (Ad Parodies segment/animated by Rory Gamble) #Flat Fish (Awkward Moments segment) #MAD's Guide to the Royal Family (MAD's Guide to… segment/animated by Augenblick Studios) #Alyson Gator: Girl Crocodile (Cartoon, interrupted by MAD News/animated by Rauch Bros Animation) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a crocodile has escaped from the local zoo and it was last seen entering a wig shop, and tells us not to approach the crocodile if you see it, and is considered very dangerous. #Alyson Gator: Girl Crocodile (Cartoon, continued) #Reality TV: Straight Up Ruining Our Judicial System (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Plane (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #How to Tie Your Shoes (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'McDuck Dynasty' (Spoof on Scrooge McDuck from Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales DuckTales]) (TV Parody of A&E's Duck Dynasty) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Automobile Correct) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the 51st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the first time White House Down appeared, and the only time A&E's Duck Dynasty and Scrooge McDuck from Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales DuckTales] showed up. *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody. The previous ones were: *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallcrawler_/_Regular_Shogun_Warriors The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors] *#'G.I. E.I. Joe/Dog with a Captain's Log' *This is the second time the MAD's Guide to... segment is outside of MAD Season 1. The first was the 21st episode of the third season. **And also, this is the fifth appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. The previous appearances were: **#'2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime' **#'WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition' **#'I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin' **#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' (again) *This is the second time the MAD News segment appeared in MAD Season 4. **And also, this is the fourth episode of MAD to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. The previous episodes were: **#'The Iron Giant Lady/Raising a New Hope' **#'Total Recall Me Baby/The Asgardigans' **#'POblivion/Umbrellamentary' *This is the sixth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The previous episodes were: *#'TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' (again) *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' (again) *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' (again) *This is also the sixth episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The previous episodes were: *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' (again) *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/%22S%22_Cape_from_Planet_Earth_/_The_X-Mentalist "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist] *#'Jaws the Great and Powerful/Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' Voices *Jeff Bergman - Daffy Duck, Car Driver, and Elmer Fudd *Steve Blum - Teacher, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Chris Cox - Scrooge McDuck *Jim Meskimen - Benedict Arnold and MAD's Guide to the Royal Family Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Benjamin Franklin, Fish, Bugs Bunny, Judge, the MAD News Anchor, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Automobile Correct Announcer *Catherine Taber - GPS, Awkward Moments Announcer and Shoe-Tying Boy *Fred Tatasciore - George Washington and Shoe-Tying Teacher Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki